Mission: Lucy Rescue
by zem107
Summary: When Lucy gets lost in an alternate dimension, Team Fairy Tail comes to the rescue. But what is Lucy hiding? What's her secret?
1. Airport

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

-zem107-

"Are you sure she wasn't there?" Natsu asked as he slammed his beer mug on the counter.

"Positive," Macao said, "We searched and searched all over Tenroujima and we found all of you, the only we couldn't find was Lucy."

Natsu wiped his mouth with his hand, "Well, then I'm going in after her!"

Natsu stood up and was about to run, but someone pulled him by his scarf back to his seat, momentarily cutting off his air supply.

"What the hell was that fo-, oh hey, Erza!" Natsu coughed out.

"Relax Natsu, just because we didn't find her doesn't mean any clues weren't found." Erza reported, "The second search party just came back and near the east side of the island they detected a fading magic footprint. Levi is analyzing it as we speak. So far, she believes it to be either Time, Teleportation, or Dimensional Magic, or a combination of the three, we're not sure."

"Great!" Natsu exclaimed and jumped over to see Levi. Erza sighed as Natsu got into a fight with Gajeel, who had also been looking over Levi's shoulders. But before Erza could deliver one of her infamous punishments, Levi squealed, "I got it! I figured it out!"

All eyes on her, she proceeded to explain, "It's some type of dimensional rift that is closed right now. It opens up at intervals, but right now we don't know when the next one is so we can't rely on that. But with the information Freed gathered and studied, I think I can open it up again."

"Seriously? Awesome!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" shouted his ever-excited Exceed.

"Wait a minute. What if this dimensional rift thing was just a conincidence? What Lucy isn't in some other dimension? Then what?" asked Gray.

"The boy makes a good point," agreed Wakaba.

"Well that's just a chance we'll have to take. Plus, if Freed and I work together, we might be able to make runes that bring whoever goes, back." Levi said, frowning.

"Okay Levi, you get started on those runes." Makarov said, "Now we just need volunteers for our search party. Natsu, I'm not even going to ask if you want to go, I know the answer's a 'yes'."

Natsu nodded happily.

"I will also assume that your entire team wants to go also?" Makarov said.

Erza and Happy ecstatically nodded, Gray wasn't so keen, but after a quick punch from Erza, he was whooping all over the place.

"Anymore volunteers?" Makarov asked.

Gajeel raised his hand, but no one else did.

"Pfft, Gajeel actually wants to save someone?" Natsu laughed, "I couldn't even imagine how I would react if someone like Gajeel came to my rescue."

"Shut up hothead," yelled Gajeel.

Makarov facepalmed at as the idiocy spread like wildfire.

**-zem107-  
(4 Days Later)**

"Are you all ready?" Levi asked. As everyone nodded, she gestured to the portal contraption standing next to her, "When I say so, you must walk through here, got it. Once you find Lucy, say these enchantments that Freed wrote out and all of you will be transported back here. But make sure you are all together at that ime, though, otherwise people will get left behind, understood."

Everyone nodded and Erza accpted the piece of paper.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"I wonder what's on the other side?" Gray mused, hand on his chin.

"Ready, everyone? Ok. Ready, set, walk through now!" Levi commanded.

**-zem107-**

The first thing Gray noticed when he woke up was that he was lying on the ground and bottom of a boot pressed up against the left side of his face. As the grogginess dissipated, he also noticed the boot belonged to an extremely tall woman, with her jacket nearly opened all the way, who was currently pointing a what appeared to be a gun at him.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Who. Are. You." She enunciated.

"Maybe, if you didn't step on my face, I could actually talk," Gray snapped as he pushed the woman's foot off his face. He stood up and dusted off his...chest? "Crap, where's my shirt?"

"Here," the woman threw his shirt at him, "It was lying on the ground."

Gray nodded in thanks. As he put on his shirt, he actually began to take notie of the woman. She was definitely tall, much taller than himself at least. Gray didn't know if that was normal in this area or if it was just her. She looked to be in her 30s, possibly early 40s.

"I'm Gray, by the way," he extemded his hand.

The woman took it, "I'm Adelheid Suzuki. Tell me, what were-"

"Gray's being attacked by an enemy!" Natsu shouted as he burst through the wall of a building across the street, fists aflame. The woman immediately took defensive stance and, to Gray's surprise, grabbed Gray's neck, twirled behind him and pressed the gun to his head.

"Don't move," she called back, "Or I''ll blow his brains out."

At around the same time, Enma burst through the same wall and landed at Gray's feet. Adelheid's eyes widened in worry, but she calmed down as Enma picked himself up. But this gave Gray just enough time to break free of Adelheid's control and backflip to Natsu's side.

"Who are these guys? What do you want with us?" Enma asked, Dying Will Flames ablaze, the second question directed towards the Fairy Tail group. The rest of the Fiary Tail group made their way thorugh the hole in the wall created by Natsu.

"We're from Fiary Tail, the greatest Mage Guild around. We're here to take back Lucy." Natsu huffed proudly.

"L-Lucy?" Enma whispered. Enma felt his will skyrocket, "We're never giving up Lucy. Not to anyone!"

All the members of Team Natsu+Gajeel just stared at him. Natsu cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "Well, then, we're just going to have to take here from you, Jiisan!"

Enma took offense to that comment, he was still 39, he wasn't that old. But he had more important matters to worry about. His Dying Will Flames roaring to life, he used his grabity powers to lift an unsuspecting Team Fairy Tail in the air, and harshly bring them down to the ground with a resounding SMACK!

"That all you got?" Gajeel laughed as he stood up, "Tetsuryu no Hokou!"

Shards of metal mxied in wind blasted it's way towards Enma who easily dodged. natsu jumped up and was about to release a roar of him own, when he felt simething pierce him causing an extreme stinging sensation. Knocked to his butt, he looked at his left shoulder, "What the hell? Did you just shoot me, old lady?"

A tick mark appeared on Adelheid's forehead, and intent on having revenge, released a barrage of bullets on Natsu. Seeing the danger come at him, Natsu jumped just as Erza stepped in and blocked the bullets with her armor.

"I'm going to kill you!" Adelheid roared, but was stopped by a hand placed on her shulder, "Enma?"

Enma threw her a scrap of paper, "Hibird just dropped this off, read it."

Adelheid looked down at the paper and her eyes dilated, "Then these guys are..."

"Yep." Enma nodded. He then turned his attention to Team Fairy Tail, "As cliche as this sounds, you've won this round. Seeya around."

Enma then gave a salute, deavtivated his Flames and literally walked away with Adelheid in tow.

"What was that all about?" Happy asked. Natsu shrugged, "He probably jsut recognized our awesome talent and left because he knew we would win."

Erza picked up a second piece of paper dropped by Enma.

"What's that Erza?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like some kind of map. There's this place called Namimori adn there's this address circled there. I think that Enma guy dropped this purpose." Erza said.

"I think we should go there kick their asses." Gajeel 'proposed'. Gray and Natsu nodded.

"I'd rather find out what we're up against first," Erza suggested/commanded, "I think we should also find out where we are."

**-zem107-**

As fate would have it, Team Fairy Tail wandered up to a map near instantaneously. They found out that they were in some weird country known as Italy and after asking around they found out Namimori was in another country named Japan.

"Excuse me mister, but you could please sell us tickets for a train to Japan." Erza placed some jewels on the counter.

The man looked up from his desk, "Che cosa hai detto, non ho potuto capire."

"Excuse me?" Erza asked, utterly confused.

"I believe he said, ''Che cosa hai detto, non ho potuto capire'." Natsu recited, earning confused glances from everyone present. However, the clerk understood and switched languages.

"Parlez-vous français?" the clerk asked, only to recieve more confused looks. The clerk cleared his throat one more time, went to an online translator, and asked, "Do you speak English?"

"I'm not sure what English is, but I do understand the other words in that sentence," Natsu said excitedly.

"Sembra che fare. Avrei dovuto capire che dalla prima frase." The clerk typed away for a few moments before resurfacing from his digital world, "Can you please tell me what you want again?"

Wiping away imaginary sweat, Erza went back to business, "Can you please sell us some train tickets to Japan?"

""To Japan?" the clerk was flabbergasted, never had he heard such a ridiculous request in all his 30 years of working, "I'm sorry that's not possible."

"Well, why not?" Erza asked, growing scarier by the moment.

The man gulped and stammered, "Y-Y-You see, J-Japan is an i-i-island."

As her realeased some of her invisible pressure, the man relaxed, "You'd need a boat to get there. Even then, it could take some time to get there. Your best bet would be to fly there which would take about a half a day to an entire day. I could get you either."

"Gray, does that paper say any time on it?" Erza asked.

Gray fumbled in and out of his pockets searching for the paper, eventually presenting a piece of crumpled up paer to a sighing Erza. Erza checked the location, but she couldn't see any date or time on the slip of paper. She massaged her temples and said, "Please give us the flight tickets."

It was the clerks turn to sigh, "Ma'am, this a train station. We do not sell any flight tickets here."

"Well, you should! It would make things easier for everyone. Now can you please tell me where we can purchase flight tickets." Erza harumphed.

"There's a travel agency down the road, go talk them," then the clerk whispered under his breath, "if they can deal with idiot like you," only to recieve the blunt end of a sword to the face.

**-zem107-**

As soon as they exited the train station, a large rumbling eupted. Instantly on guard, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel looked around for a threat until their eyes landed on starvingg Natsu who was hungrily chasing around some pigeons.

"Maybe we should get some food first. Hothead over there will only slow us down when he's starving." Gray suggested, recieving approving nods from the other two + Happy.

With Happy dragging Natsu along, the team made its way to what seemed to be a diner. Gray opened the door allowing everyone in but shut it in Natsu's face as he attempted to walk in. The ensuing brawl was quickly put down by a now-ravenous Erza. The diner wasn't so packed, so it didn't take long until a perky blonde waittress came to take their order, "Welcome to Rome's Little merica, where everything here is so much like the USA, you won't notice a diffrence. May I take your order? Wait a minute. Um, mister, are you forgetting a little something." She took the pen cap out of her mouth and pointed at Gray.

Looking down, Gray cursed, "Shit, and here I was on a role, keeping my clothes on for nearly the whole day."

His attention focused back on the wattress(whose nametag said 'Cornelia', mind you), who was now pointing her pen towards a sign on the display window, her gaze never leaving him.

**No Shoes, No Shirt**

**NO SERVICE!**

Gray stalked off from the red booth, obviously in a foul mood, but witha purpose.

Natsu ordered literally everything on the menu, wanting to taste the new food. Gajeel settled for eating the silver ware which was frowned upon by the waittress, but surprisingly tolerated. Gray ordered a submarine sandwich, footlong, while Erza opted for dessert first, taking the supersized strawberry cake. Happy took a different approach, rdering the most expensive fish on there thinking it would taste the best.

They all ate in silence, save for Natsu, who was eating pretty damn loud.

Just as Erza took the last bite of the cake that seemed to be as tall as her, the waittress appeared, "How're you guys doing?"

"Perfect timing actually, they just finished eating." Gajeel lazily waved his hand in a gesturing manner towards the other 4 including Happy.

"Great, that'll be $457.39, or 348.06 Euros, if you prefer," Cornelia said with her signature (forced) smile placing a bill on their table.

"Euros? Dollars? What the hell is that?" gajeel asked.

Cornelia's smile dropped, "The currency of course."

"Do you accept Jewels?" Gray asked.

"Jewels? As in the precious stones?" Cornelia's smile didn't return.

"No, the money." Gray said, slamming a few notes down on the table, making it vibrate a little.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think there is such a currency in this entire world. I could go check with my manager if you would like." Cornelia's bubbly personality was now completely lost without a chacne of ever returning.

"Yeah, do that." Gajeel said, picking at his teeth.

Cornelia picked up the notes off the table and walked away, returning about 15 minutes later, "I'm sorry, but there is no currency called 'Jewels' in the entire world. We tried to check the currency of every country and cross checked internet databases for a previous historical currency called 'Jewels', but it doesn't exist. I'm sorry, but if you don't pay with American Dollars or Euros I'm afraid I will have to call the po-"

"Cornelia, wait!" a man shouted from the other side of the restaurant, "Their good to go. Some guy just came in and paid for them."

"Huh, what guy?" Team Fairy Tail said simultaneously.

Cornelia shrugged, "Chi è venuto a?"

"Solo un tizio con un cappotto e cappello. Non ho visto il suo volto." The man shouted.

Cornelia shurgged again, "It was just some guy in a coat and hat. Carlo didn't get a good look at him. But apparently he just came in a paid for you. So I guess you guys can leave whenever you want."

"Thank you for the meal," Erza said quickly, dragging everyone out behind her. As soon as they exited the building and the chimes died down, she dragged everyone into what seemed to be a deserted alley, complete with a dumpster and trash can on fire. She sat everyone down and made sure no one else was around before speaking.

"Don't you think it's weird? Weird that nobody has made a comment on Happy. every other cat in this walks on four legs and does not talk, from what I've seen. That no ones made a comment on our appearances. Everyone around here is dressed entirely different from us. Not only that, but some random guy comes in and pays for us. I noticed a guy dressed exactly like him folowing us around earlier. Even though I can't see him right now, he's probably watching us at this very moment. I think it's an illusion. An illusion placed on everyone around us that makes us seem normal."

"Of course I noticed that. But things seemed to going our way so I didn't wanna make a comment and jinx it." Gajeel answered.

"I didn't know you were so superstitious Gajeel" Natsu teased, only to get a cry of "Shut up!"

"But I never thought about it. It never occurred to me. I thought Exceed were normal wherever we went." Natsu said.

"Hang on a second, I thought you could see through illusions, Erza. Your fake eye, remember?" Gray said.

"Yeah, but the illusions not being placed on us, it's being placed on people around us, so obviously can't see through it." Erza responded.

"HEY! Get out of my alley, you hooligans!" A man who was dressed llike a chef shouted. The man threw what appeared to be a butchers knife at Team Fiary Tail, who hightailed it out of there as fast as possible. However, Happy got left behind and was kicked by the chef, "And take your stupid cat with you!"

"Happy!" Natsu shouted in concren. Natsu dived and caught Happy before he landed in the street. As sson as he made sure Happy was okay, Natsu stood and faced the man and threatened, "If you eer touch Happy again, I'll kill you."

The man stepped back as Natsu unconsciously leaked his power.

"Wait Natsu. Save your energy for the guys who took Lucy. Don't snap at civilians, no matter how big assholes they are." Gray advised, placing his hadn on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu didn't level his glare, but seemed to take Gray's advice as he turned away and started wlking down the street with Happy in his arms.

The other members of the team left no word as they followed Natsu down the road.

**-zem107-**

"Possiamo...per...f-f-favore...avere...i...biglietti..per Namimori?" Gajeel struggled out, looking this way and that through his English-Italian dictionary.

"Parli italiano?" The woman behind the flight tickets desk asked.

"What'd she say?" Natsu asked, tugging on Gajeel's sleeve.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Gajeel snapped at Natsu.

"You have the dictionary!" Natsu retorted, butting heads with Gajeel.

"Do I look like a natural born Italian speaker?" Gajeel fired back, "Honestly, why did Erza send you with me to get tickets. Even Happy would be a better partner than you. And he's a freaking dumbass cat!"

"You're the best Italian speaker out of all of us!" Natsu now on the verge of shouting, "And Happy isn't just any dumbass cat, he's _my _dumbass cat!"

"My point exactly!" Gajeel said, withrawing his head.

The flight's woman felt uncomfortable with her two customars battling it out; Natsu yelling about Gajeel not bringing Pantherlily and Gajeel yelling back that Pantherlily was recovering. Seeing no other option, she called an Enlish translator down while the two men drew some very confused stares.

"Exuse me, but may I help you?" a rather round man asked after he over dramatically erupted from the flight of stairs.

"Huh? Hey Gajeel, this guy speaks our language." Natsu said. Gajeel looked on with mild interest as the fat man cowered under the glare of the two men.

"Can we _please_have tow tickets to Namimori, Japan?" Gajeel asked, making sure to emphasize the 'please', "We need 5 tickets, 4 humans and 1 cat."

"Is that all?" The man asked, "Okay, but the cat needs to stay...Wait a minute? Your name is Gajeel?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Gajeel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"And your name, mister?"

"I'm Natsu."

"What are the names of your companions?"

"Erza, Gray, and Happy the cat."

The man was sweating bullets as he pulled his phone out and checked the email from his boss, "You neeed to cmoe with me. All of you."

The woman at the desk was about question the man but the man waved her off.

**-zem107-**

"What's going on?" Erza asked the question on everyone's mind as they walked the airport runway

"Boss Dino has sent a private jet, just for you. That's all I'm allowed to say." The man said, "If you would like to sleep on the flight, there are blankets on board. Nights get chilly in the sky."

He ushered them up the stairs onto the plane and them seated and took his leave.

Before they knew it they were in the sky.

The others were getting restless, not knowing what was going on, but Erza quickly quieted them, not wanting cause trouble in someone else's territory.

As they had nothing else to do, they admired the fine decorations al throughout the aircraft, all their eyes eventually resting on the family crest in the front, reading "Chiavarone Famiglia" in ornate letters.

**-zem107-**

Thanks for reading this. I don't know if I should continue thi or not, so please tell me.

Honestly, I've been really losing interest in Fairy Tail, for the last 10 or so chapters of the GMG arc it has been pretty boring. But I figured that I at least owed it one story.

Please leave contructive criticism.

Don't just say "It sucked", tell me what sucked so I can make it better.

Thanks.


	2. Test of Strength in Abandoned Warehouse

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**-zem107-**

"You sure this is the place?" Natsu asked as sized up the rickety looking warehouse.

"Has to be, the address is on the front." Erza said with a shrug.

"Looks abandoned, like it hasn't been used in a long time," Gray commented.

It was true. The warehouse had been abandoned by furniture company years ago. The entire place was in dishevel with parts of the roof caving in and vines wrapping up the walls. The morning sunlight just made it easier to see the defects of the building.

"Well, how are we suposed to get in, knock down the front door?" Gajeel said.

"It's worth a shot." Erza said as she requipped a sword. She walked up to the large double doors and in one swift motion, cut both doors in half, horizontally. All four quarters came crashing down, not used to such strain on them, "Come on, let's go in."

When Team Fairy Tail, the entrance was quickly shut off by what could only be described as a boulder crashing down from the sky. They had been expecting many things, such as an evil villain shutting them in with automatic doors or trapping them in a cage and saying, "Well, well, well." However, they were not expecting to see a rocking chair, with a man sitting in it. Said man was dressed even stranger, he was wearing a black suit, a black tie and a white shirt with some black trousers. The weirdest part was the bandage he had on his nose and his white hair.

"What's up?" The man greeted.

"Um...I don't know?" Gray replied, "A rescue mission."

"For who," the man was obviously intrigued, as he sat forward in his chair and was paying his undivided attention to the group.

"Lucy! That's who! Now give her back!" Natsu charged at the man but was quickly retrained by Erza.

"We don't know if he's the enemy yet," Erza whispered into Natsu's ears, but she was paying close attention as the man's expression darkened at the mention of Lucy's name. But just as quick, his personality reverted.

"Okay, then. Before we get started, let's introduce ourselves." The statement was directed at Team Fairy Taill, but Gajeel noticed that it was partly meant for someone in the rafters. Looking up, he saw a man in a reporters hat, and trench coat sitting on a windwsill.

"I'll go first then, to make sure _everyone_hears," Gajeel said, "I'm Gajeel Redfox, previously S-Rank of Phantom Lord, currently a Fairy Tail mage." Gajeel smiled up at the man near the ceiling, trying to intimidate him.

"Wait a minute, get started on what?" Natsu asked.

"The fight of course," the man said, cracking his knuckles as he stood, "Now, come on, I want to know the rest of your names."

"Erza Sarlet, S-Rank mage of Fairy Tail," Erza saidpointing to herself.

"Gray Fullbuster, mage of Fairy Tail," Gray introduced, stepping forward.

"Natsu Dragneel, mage of Fairy Tail," Natsu said.

"Good job. that wasn't so hard, was it?" The man asked, "Anyways, I guess it's my turn. My name is Ryohei Sasagawa, Sun Guardian of the Vongola Tenth Generation. The two people you fought with before were Adelheid Suzuki, Glacier Guardian of the Shimon Famiglia, and Enma Kozato, Boss of the Shimon Famiglia. Enma was the short one."

It was at this point that the coated man dropped from the rafters and landed next to Ryohei. He whispered something into his ear as Ryohei listened intently and nodded every now and then.

"Oops, seems like I was giving away more information than Tsuna wanted, sorry." Ryohei laughed it off, but his personality switched entirely as he was soon surrounded by flames as he yelled, "Now, let's fight, to the EXTREME! Uh-oh. I thought I got rid of that habit."

Ryohei's outburst enouraged a pumped up Natsu, who shouted, "I'm all fired up! Let's go! _Karyuu no tekken_!"

Natsu's fist ignited and he charged at Ryohei. As soon as his fist made impact, Natsu let out a little smirk as Ryohei fell to the ground a few feet away. To Natsu's surprise, Ryohei got up and brushed it off before returning the smirk and activated his Dying Will Flames, "If that's all you have, Natsu, I probably won't even need to break out Kangaryuu."

Natsu jumped forward and engaged in melee, but it soon became clear that Ryohei severely outmatched him. For every punch Natsu threw, Ryohei countered. For every kick Natsu swung, Ryohei blocked. And for every Dragon Slayer attack Natsu shot, Ryohei dodged.

Ryohei was very agile and quick on his feet, getting behind Natsu on more than one occasion. However it was Ryohei's intense concentration on his fight with Natsu that led him to neglect the other 3.

Gajeel was about to shout out at Ryohei when he was silenced by Gray, "Wait, Gajeel. We can use his distraction as an advantage. Erza, you ready?" Erza nodded, already equipping her flight armor to increase speed, "Good. _Ice-Make: Lance_"

Three lance of ice shot out at an unsuspecting Ryohei. Ryohei notice them at the last moment and was just able to jump to safety, only to be assaulted by a metal club. Using his right arm to block it, Ryohei spun in the air and landed on his feet. Just in time, too, as Erza passed overhead, only just grazing him with her sword. Ryohei smiled at their determination.

"You guys are good, so how about I turn it up a notch," Ryohei said as his Dying Will Flames roared to life. Every single wound he acquired over the course of the battle disappeared right before their eyes, "_Maxum Cannon!_"

All Natsu could tell when the punch connected with him, was that this punch was different than the others. It containe so much more power even though Ryohei didn't put any more force into it than any of his other punches. Natsu flew backwards and slammed into the warehouse's wall, causing a few shelves stacked full of mattresses to fall on him.

"He's pretty lucky," Ryohei noted. Ryohei was musing over Natsu's abilities when he began feeling cold. He looked down and saw his feet frozen to the ground.

"Gotcha now. Go Gajeel!" Gray called.

"_Tetseryuu no Hokou!_" Gajeel wailed as his windstorm of metal shrapnel brought it's fury upon Ryohei. The attack collided with the ground at such a hard force, the ground broke through and Ryohei fell into the basement, kicking up tons of dust and smoke. While waiting for their adversary to stand back up, Erza ordered Happy to slap Natsu out of his stupor and for Gray and Gajeel to provide her backup.

"That attack was EXTREMELY awesome!" Ryohei yelled as he jumped up through the floorboards, covered in blood and sawdust, before blinking his eyes and registering what he just said, "Dammit! I gotta work harder on getting rid of that habit. Looks like I'm going to have a few more scars."

Ryohei looked over at Natsu as he shakily stood. Ryohei cracked his knuckles, "I wasn't going to bring out Kangaryuu, but I guess it's necessary now."

Ryohei grinned as he pulled out his box, and casually pushed it against his ring. Seeing no point in his movements, Team Fairy tail made to attack but were stopped in their tracks when the box began to glow and take the form of an animal. A kangaroo stood before their very eyes, with numerous battle wounds and yellow flames jetting out from it's ears and tail. The kangaroo then morphed int a pair of gloves that adorned Ryohei's hands. The wounds on Ryohei began to disappear and Ryohei stood before them, looking good as new.

"What the hell just happened?" asked a stupified Gajeel.

"Hey, I want a turn at those gloves!" shouted Natsu.

Ryohei smirked, before the gloves glowed and shaped themselves into some sort of boxing armor around Ryohei, creating boxing gloves, a golden helmet, and a strangle gold bangle around his arm, "Go ahead, throw whatever you can at me."

"Fine by me," said a grinning Gajeel, "_Tetsuryuukon!_"

Gajeel's arm morphed into a club while Natsu used his flames to heat up the club, bringing it to scorching temperatures. When he was ready, Gajeel ran forward and thrust his arm straight into Ryohei. As a precaution Erza jumped above Ryohei with her _Tenrin no Yoroi_requipped ready to attack if Ryohei dodged. While Erza attacked from above, Gray discreetly froze the ground underneath Ryoehi's feet to freeze him in place. All the while, Happy carried Natsu as he prepared to follow through Gajeel's attack with a flaming punch.

However, to everyone's surprise, Ryohei's smirk stood strong as he did when he took the full brunt of all of the attacks. Team Fairy Tail retreated and regrouped, puzzling over the man's actions, or lack thereof. As the dust cleared, a bleeding and heavily wounded Ryohei stood, pumping his fist into the air.

"Only 40%? I was expecting more from the way that felt." Ryohei mentioned, casually checking the bangle on his arm; he reignited his Sun Flames, healing his body of damages, "Oh well, one good shot from this should e enough to take any one of down. So, I'll aim for the strongest. That...would...be...YOU!" Ryohei disappeared with a buzz and appeared in front of Gajeel. Gajeel didn't have any time to react as Ryohei's fist slammed into his face, causing an explosion with all it's destructive power concentrated on Gajeel.

Gajeel flew backwards and hit a wall, bleeding profusely all over his body, clearly unconscious if not dead. Ryohei fixed his attention on the rest of Team Fairy Tail, who openly gaped at his display of power. Ryohei smiled, he had scared them, all that was left was for them to react. The first one snap out of his stupor was Natsu, who excitedly yelled something about how strong Ryohei was before releasing his own _Karyuu no Hoko,_on Ryohei. Ryohei casually dodged ans used his superior speed to appear above Natsu and punch hi in the face multiple times. Though not quite unconscious, Natsu was in severe pain.

By this time Erza and Gray had regained their senses, but ended up in similar predicaments due to their inferior speeds. The only one to keep out of Ryohei's reach was Erza, who was tiringly quickly.

"I was wrong when I stated Gajeel was strongest," Ryohei mused after taking a slash to his right arm, "You're strength is more EXTREME than his! Huh? Dammit!"

When Ryohei reprimanded himself, Era saw her chance to make a strike. She activated her telekinesis, and fired a barrage of swords at Ryohei. But to her surprise, her swords sliced nothing but air, that and an empty crate. Ryohei reappeared in front of her, this time with a frown.

"Ryohei was right, you are the strongest," Erza heard a whisper behind her before her world went black.  
**  
-zem107-**

"What happened?" Erza asked painfully as she sat up, only to bump her head with someone else's.

"She's okay!" Natsu upadated everyone, with a slightly bleeding nose.

Erza looked around, she had been lying on Natsu's lap, while everyone else was sitting in a circle around a garbage can fire. Everyone, including Ryohei.

Erza immediately jumped up, ready to fight the enemy, but was stopped by Gray, "Relax Erza, he's a really cool guy. He was just sent here to fight us, he doesn't know anymore than we do."

"Ish shroo(It's true)," Gajeel said with a mouthful of metal.

"Mm-hm," Natsu agreed with a stupid smile on his face.

The conversation turned around, however, as Ryohei announced, "Now that you're all up, I shall be taking my leave."

His announcement was met with widespread disapproval before he continued, "Please guys, You have to give me some space. Anyways, Erza, Mukuro told me to give you this if you guys passed."

Erza accepted the piece of paper with a confused expression, "What's this? And who's Mukuro?"

"That's proof that you passed my **Test of Strength**. Anyways, the next test will come looking for you, unlike this time," Ryohei then winked, "And as for Mukuro, you'll find out who he is later."

Team Fairy Tail watched as he departed into the night through the doors that Erza had destroyed earlier. But before he left, he turned around, and with a dark look on his face, whispered a word of warning, "Don't mention Lucy's name so casually. Remember that if you don't want Gokudera to kill you." And without further explanation, he disappeared into the night.

**-zem107-**

Yeah I've been really busy with school lately, so I haven't been able to get this out on time.

As for this chapter, I felt like it started lousy, and got better at the end, what do you think?

I do like the way this story is headed though, I've got my ending already set up.

And can you guess who the guy in the cloak is? And why is Lucy so important?

That's enough interrogation for you guys, sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one, but no promises.

And I apologize for this chapter being so short, I'll do my best to make the net one longer, but again, no promises.

**Also, this story may or may not feature powerrs not shown in the Fairy Tail anime yet, not sure myself.**

**Ciaossu.**


	3. Test of the Mind in Rundown Hospital

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Fairy Tail**

**-zem107-**

Something just wasn't right, she could feel it. Erza glanced around the grocery store nervously. She had known there was an illusion being cast on all those who surrounded her, but this time something was off. She felt like the illusion was being cast upon her. How that was possible, she may never know, but she just had a gut feeling, that world around her, all the gossiping women, men confused on tampons for their girlfriends, children running through the aisles, she had a feeling that they just weren't real.

"Ahem, I said, 'That'll be 6,000 Yen'," said the cashier, clearly irritated. She was young, couldn't be older than Erza, but then again, Erza was a 26 year old who looked like a teenager, so she was no base for comparison. Erza took the liberty of leaning in _real_close to the girl and inspecting her. The girl stepped back on instinct, "Um, what are you doing?"

"Are you real?" Erza asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Is this some sort of psychology experiment?" the girl was just getting more and more confused by the redhead's actions.

"I asked you if you were real?" Erza snapped.

The poor girl didn't know how to respond, "I don't know? 'I think, therefore, I am'? I'm pretty sure I'm real."

Erza eyed her suspiciously, "Really? If you're real, how come we can understand each other if we speak two completely different languages?"

"We're not speaking two different languages. You and I are both speaking Japanese, I think. This is some sort of psychology experiment, isn't it!?" The girl said, entirely muddled over.

Erza looked over the girl one more time before paying and exiting the doors. But once Erza got outside, she didn't have any more time to think things over. She was immediately glomped by a starving Natsu, eager to get his hands on some food. Era was knocked over and was going to admonish a flailing Natsu, when Gray walked up behind her and made an observation similar to Erza, "Everybody can understand us. That doesn't make sense. We can understand everyone else too. What's going on?"

Natsu looked up, taking a break from ravaging the potato chips, and shrugged. Gajeel, who was sitting on the hood of a car and happily eating away at it, made a similar gesture. Nobody knew what was going on.

"Is it some type of illusion?" Gajeel asked, mouth full.

"Couldn't be," Gray said, shaking his head, "It's affecting Erza as well."

"It just doesn't feel right," Erza said, grasping her head, "I feel like everything is normal, but at the same time, it isn't. I honestly can't tell if this an illusion or not."

"Is there a way to tell if this an illusion or not, without depending on Erza?" Natsu asked, gulping down his snack.

"How about I go up to that guy and punch him? If this is an illusion, my hand should pass right through him." Gajeel suggested.

Gray facepalmed, "I don't think Gajeel grasps the basics of illusions. They're supposed to control ALL of your senses, including touch and feeling."

"Well, what do you suggest we do, genius?" Gajeel asked, not putting much effort into arguing with Gray.

It was at that moment that somebody ran out of a barber shop near the grocery store and started yelling at Gajeel, "What the hell are you doing to my car?"

"Having a snack!" Gajeel yelled back.

"I apologize for my friend," Erza said, then noticed that when she got up from her place on the she dropped the slip of paper Ryohei gave her. She bent down, but as she did, her vision swarmed and she felt the odd sensation as if she was falling. It was not a moment later that she hit something really hard. She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise only to find herself face to face with a cold, gray floor. She got up to her knees and looked around. She was in a barely lit room, with multiple beds, including one she was just on. The rest of her team members lay on the other beds in the dream world she herself was just in. But as she came to her senses, so did her allies. As they woke up and sat up, nobody seemed to know what was going on.

"What the hell? Erza just randomly disappeared and then everything went blurry? Seriously what's going on?" It seemed everybody said that, but they all quieted won, when they realized exactly where they were, which was funny cause they had no idea where they were.

Everyone just sat around in awkward silence, until they heard the door in the front of the room open, flooding the entire room with bright light. Erza shielded her eyes, but was able to make out a genera figure in the doorway.

Happy seemed to recover first as he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chikusa," the man replied, "All of you, come with me."

"For what?" Natsu asked, standing up in an instant.

"Mukuro would like to see you," Chikusa said. He then turned around and started walking, "Come with me if you don't want to get lost."

**-zem107-**

Chikusa led them down a fairly long and winding path. From what Gajeel could discern, they were in an abandoned hospital, but he wasn't too sure. After what seemed like hours of walking, not to mention the unexplained pain in all their muscles, they finally came to a stop in front of door that led to a room like any other they had passed.

"Go on in," Chikusa gestured. As the group walked, and Chikusa followed behind, they came face to face with a man sitting on a throne of sorts. He had long, purple hair, a green jacket, and what appeared to be two different colored eyes: red and blue for the right and left eye, respectively. The man, who everyone guessed was Mukuro, stood as they walked in and greeted them with a warm smile, that seemed to have a dark undertone.

"Welcome," Mukuro said, "I am Mukuro, as you have probably heard," he paused to see their reactions, of which there were none, "And you are probably wondering how you here." The last statement sparked the confusion he was looking for, "Well, I shall explain to you. You are currently in-" But before he could finish, he interrupted as Natsu attempted to whack him upside the head with a flaming fist. Mukuro casually leaned backwards to avoid the attack and latched on to Natsu's wrist with his own right hand. He twirled behind Natsu, kicked his knees out, grabbed his other hand and held both his hands behind his back. Holding both hands with an iron grip with his own right hand, he pulled out a kitchen knife with his other hand and placed it against a nervously sweating Natsu, "Allow me to repeat myself, you are currently in the **Test of the Mind**."

"That Ryohei guy was the Test of Strength, and now you're the Test of the Mind? What's up with this? Just give us back Lucy already." Gray shouted, losing his cool.

Gajeel made to shut Gray up before he did anything irrational but he was stopped by a hearty laugh. Gajeel looked over and saw Mukuro release Natsu while laughing to his heart's content. The laughter abruptly started, and abruptly stopped, as Mukuro became serious, "You want me to just give Lucy back. I can't do that for quite a few reasons actually. First, I'm not the one governing these tests, I am but merely a proctor. Secondly, I like Lucy, she's quite a nice girl. Third, I love it when she howls in pain!" He ended with a sadistic smile. He had barely a moment to dodge a jet a fire that aimed itself at him, but due to the small size of the room, he was able to quickly jump between walls.

"What the hell have you done to Lucy?!" Natsu shouted what was on everyone's mind. The rest of the gang took up positions, ready for combat.

"Relax," Mukuro said, dusting off his jacket, "I was kidding. I wouldn't be allowed to hurt little Lucy even if I wanted to, and trust me, I wouldn't want to."

"I still don't get it. If you haven't taken Lucy to hurt her, interrogate her, or for ransom, then what have you taken her for? And Gray had a point, what's with all these 'tests'?" Era asked, lowering her swords.

"That remains a secret." Mukuro said, "But remember, you haven't passed the test yet. take a look at pinkie over there." And with that, Mukuro slumped over.

"What's going on?" Gray asked as Natsu's eye changed to the color red, with the kanji for 6.

Natsu the adopted a carefree smile, "What are you waiting, aren't you going to save your friend."

Confusion settled over all the team members, before Erza realized what was happening. She pulled out a sword of hers and acted as she was going to pierce Natsu in the chest, trying to scare Mukuro out, but it didn't work. Natsu(Mukuro?) remained standing there, even as the sword was brought to his neck.

"Bluffs are easy to see through, young lady." Natsu/Mukuro said, "But go ahead, if you're really serious about this, decapitate me."

"Alright." said Gajeel. Gajeel transformed his arm into a saw and ran over to Mukuro's real body, attempting to kill him. However Gajeel found himself flying backwards and crashing into the wall. Perplexed he stood back up, only to find himself face to face with a woman that looked strangely like Mukuro.

Natsu/Mukuro casually looked over at the woman, "You didn't have to do that, Chrome. I can take care of myself."

"I know," the woman, now dubbed Chrome, said, "But I figured it would be easier if I were to stop anyone from attacking you, so you can focus on administering the assessment."

Natsu/Mukuro shrugged and turned his attention back to Team Fairy Tail, "Come on, don't you want to save your friend. If you don't, I'll kill him from the inside out." Erza's eyes widened in horror, and seeing no other option, she punched him. Natsu/Mukuro staggered back a bit, "I don't think that's a very good idea, Miss Erza. If this body is too beat up, I doubt Natsu's soul will be able to reenter it."

Natsu/Mukuro however, found himself unable to move. He looked down and found half his body encased in ice. He looked back towards Gray.

"If we can't hurt you, maybe we can just trap you. You'll have to return to your original body eventually. then we can just pound on you all we want."

Natsu/Mukuro smiled, "Good plan. But remember, I said I'd destroy this kid from the inside out."

Gray smiled right back, "Weren't you also the one who said that bluffs are easy to read."

Mukuro had to admit, he liked this kid. He returned to his original body and after a stood up, letting Natsu's consciousness return.

"Good job kid, but how about we get serious." Mukuro was in the process of withdrawing his staff when a hand stopped him. He turned and looked right at the cloaked man, who had monitored the previous test, "No. That's enough Mukuro. They'd be no good to us dead. I say they passed."

Mukuro scoffed, "I'm the one running this exam, so butt out. They don't pass until I say they pass."

The hooded man sighed, "Mukuro, need I remind you that we are not testing them based on skill. We are testing them based on will."

"You don't need to remind me. Just spectate, alright. I promise not to kill them, happy?"

The man just shook his head and stood off to the side, "If you take it too far, I will interrupt. Chrome was supposed to be the one giving this test anyway." Though the last sentence wasn't much more than a whisper, everyone heard it.

"If you're worried about taking it too far, then worry about Hibari." Mukuro said. He focused on Team Fairy Tail again, "Where were we? Oh right, we were getting to the good part. Chrome, would you mind assisting in this?" He included the last part to make _him_  
happy.

"Of course not," Chrome replied. She readied herself, and let out a burst of Mist flames. Nearly everyone fell to the ground, unconscious. Only Erza remained standing. Natsu was standing as well, but he didn't count, considering he was frozen in an upright position.

"What did you do to them?" Erza demanded.

"I cast an illusion on them," Chrome answered.

"Well, how come you didn't cast an illusion on me too, like you did before?" Erza asked. genuinely curious.

"Who's to say you aren't in an illusion right now?" Mukuro asked, leaning on his staff.

"Bullshit!" was Erza's reply.

Mukuro laughed, "Yeah, you're right. This is no illusion. The way I put you under an illusion earlier was the piece of paper Ryohei gave you. You probably still have it on you right now, but in the illusion, as soon as the piece of paper was no longer touching you, it was supposed end the illusion for everyone.

"What I did was put Mist flames into paper so that it would affect you as long as you had on your physical self. But once the illusion ended, the Mist flames dissipated, so to get you under an illusion again I'd either have to put more Mist flames in that scrap of paper or get something else on you to contain Mist flames. Simple as that." Erza growled and reequipped a sword, "I'm gonna slice you in half!" As Erza charged at him, Mukuro pulled out his staff and countered her attacks. He casually dodged and would slam her every time she left even the slightest of openings. She knew she wouldn't last much longer like this. She reequipped her flight armor to give herself a speed boost, but as her speed increased, so did Mukuro's. The difference between this man and Ryohei was that this man was toying with her. She couldn't land a blow on him, yet whenever he did(which was quite often) he would hit her only hard enough for it to hurt, but not hard enough to cause serious damage. He was treating this as if it were a game.

Her rage grew as the battle went on, and her slashes and lunges became more erratic. Erratic enough to finally hit Mukuro. After reequipping to her Purgatory armor, she swung her sword down from the upper right and nicked Mukuro's shoulder. Not much, but just enough to draw blood.

Mukuro looked down in surprise, and smiled, "You're getting better by the minute. I like you. You pass the **Test of the Mind**."

Erza stopped in shock, "What? Just like that? We pass this test without even doing anything?"

"No, no, no. _You _pass. The other's have yet to prove their worthiness." Mukuro said, waving a finger.

"That's not fair!" Erza argued, "They no way of escaping that illusion."

Mukuro sighed, "Chrome, restrain the poor woman."

"Yes," Chrome swept in behind Erza, forced her hands behind her back, and bound them with some type of purple fire. Erza struggled, but the fire seemed to pull that much tighter.

Mukuro kneeled down in front of Erza so their faces were at the same level, "If you prefer to fail along with them, I can arrange that."

"No, they cannot fail," came a voice from the doorway. Erza strained her neck to see who it was. She couldn't get a clear picture, but she could a see faint outline, "If they fail, I will not get a chance to bite them to death."

**-zem107-**

**Yeah remember how I said, I would get out longer chapters quicker. Yep, I lied. Sorry, but I do hope you keep reading and if possible, enjoying these.**

**And yeah, you can probably guess who that character at the end was. And if any of you know who that cloaked person is, feel free to say so, but I haven't given any hints, so who knows, you may be wrong or you may be right.**

**And yes, I will try to get the next chapter out sooner, but again, no promises.**

**Ciaossu.**


	4. Author's Notice

**To everyone who reads this story, this story ****_will _****be continued.**

**If anyone read my other story Menos Genin, they would know that I have been having some serious heath problems lately and have been in and out of the hospital quite a bit.**

**I'm still working on the next chapter for this story and I hope to have it out by the end of this month, but no promises. **

**I'm also really busy with other things in my life, just like anyone else, not to mention school.**

**So yeah, I'm not ending this story or anything, I will continue it, but only when I have the time for it.**

**Thanks to anyone who reads this. Thanks for supporting me and this story.**


	5. Foyer Showdown - Part 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

-zem107-

Erza's head was snapped around to face Mukuro once again, "You stay right here while I go deal with my pal over there."

Mukuro stood and faced Hibari. who had entered the room and was casually gazing at the other fallen members of Team Fairy Tail, "You're early Kyoya."

HIbari looked at Mukuro, "I wanted a chance to bite them to death before anyone else."

Mukuro laughed, "Well, that means you're late. Ryohei and I have already defeated them."

"Pass them," Hibari demanded, "Pass them so that I may fight them."

"Sorry Kyoya," Mukuro shrugged, "but Lambo is supposed to go after me. Then it's your turn."

Kyoya raised his tonfa, "Pass them, or I'll bite you to death as well."

Mukuro held his staff up, "If you're looking for a fight, then you've found it."

"Mukuro, please," Chrome pleaded, "Now isn't the right time to be fighting Hibari. If we were to disrupt harmony in the Vongola during such a crucial time, we may never get around to testing Lucy's friends."

"Fine," Mukuro sighed, "But I'm coming for you later, Kyoya."

With that, Mukuro released the illusion that had been binding the other members of Erza's time. Mukuro then said some indistinct words before disappearing in a whirl of purple flames along with Chrome. Erza fell to the ground as her own binding was released. Realizing her freedom, Erza quickly requipped a sword and lashed out at Hibari. HIbari sidestepped and blocked Erza's second strike with his tonfa.

"Wait until your allies are fully awake; the way you are now won't be enough to challenge me," Hibari said offhandedly.

Enraged at being underestimated Erza considered attacking again, but also knew that she was injured and tired from her fight with Mukuro. She wasn't in any condition to fight, and Hibari knew this. Erza saw only two ways that she would stand a chance.

First was to wait for Team Fairy Tail to awake and rejuvenated, but she couldn't rely on the others timings. The second way was by sneak attacking her opponent, but that would hardly work considering their close proximity.

Hibari sat down an closed his eyes, seemingly taking a nap. Erza groaned as she walked over to her companions and gently shook them awake. None except Gray awoke.

Gray sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?"

"We won," Erza said, helping him stand, "But our next challenger is sitting right there."

Gray twisted his head, only to come face to face to with a sleeping Hibari. Startled, but for the most part alright, Gray aided in the waking of their companions. The next to wake was Natsu followed by Gajeel. All of them complained from some sort of nightmare, but were all alright.

"Who's that guy?" Natsu asked bluntly, leaning in a little too close to Hibari. Hibari's flew open and he punched Natsu straight into the opposite wall. Natsu quickly leapt to his feet and shouted, "Hey what's the big idea?"

Without answering, Hibari stood up and withdrew his tonfa, "Attack me all at once, or you will have no chance at defeating me."

"Oi, don't underestimate us," Gajeel retorted.

"Calm down Gajeel," Erza reprimanded, "If we keep a level head, we may be able to defeat him."

Gajeel looked at Erza incredulously, "'May be able to defeat him'? Are you saying that we can't?"

"No," Erza shook her head, "But if we lose our cool, he can take advantage of our rift in our teamwork."

"Tch, whatever," Gajeel crossed his arms.

"Erza's right," Gray said, "Get over here Natsu."

Natsu grumbled his way over, "What's the point of this? Can't you just let me attack him?"

"Oh yeah, let flame-breath attack the unknown enemy, cuz that turned out so well last time," Gray rolled his eyes.

"What was that, stripper?" Natsu yelled back.

Hibari watched in mild amusement as the previous conversation between the two boys degenerated into an all out brawl, eventually pulling in Gajeel with them. But it was quickly put to a stop by an irate Erza, who loudly tried to get across to them on the urgency of their situation.

Once the three boys were under control, by the dominatrix-like woman, Hibari once again focused his attention on the small group. However he unexpectedly turned on hs heel and walked out of the room, singaling the others to follow him. Though the confused, Team Fairy Tail did as told.

Thy walked in manner that would confuse most, twisting and turning in every direction, going up stairs here while doing a 360 and walking back from the way in which they came. It was when they were beginning to doubt the Cloud Guardian's sense of direction that he led them straight into a spacious lobby, with a main door that led outside, revealing it to be night. Hibari stretched before summoning his hedgehog and tonfa.

"Prepare to be bitten to death," he warned them.

Remembering the monstrosity that was their previous opponent, Erza internally vowed not to underestimate this one. She requipped two swords in her respective hands and some conventional lightweight armor, for speed.

Following in her footsteps was Gajeel, who coated himself in a scalelike metallic armor and transforming his right hand into a saw.

Natsu charged flames around his fist and prepared for a preemptive strike. Likewise, Gray got into his ready stance, preparing for an enemy strike.

Suddenly, Hibari rushed forward, towards Gajeel, who braced himself. However, at the last second, he changed course and aimed for the next in line, Natsu. Natsu, who had preparing to aid Gajeel, was not expecting Hibari to appear in front of him, however his previous experience with Ryohei and Mukuro screamed at him to dodge left, which he did, allowing him to narrowly miss an uppercut from Hibari.

"**Ice-Make: Arrow**"

Hibari had been about to attack Natsu again, but was forced to dodge backwards, away from Gray's attack and directly into Gajeel's arms. Seeing this, Hibari planted his left foot into the ground and pushed off with all his might, rocketing himself towards Gajeel. He bodyslammed Gajeel with minimal damage to himself, while knocking Gajeel backwards.

Gajeel regained his balance and launched himself into a short melee with Hibari. They exchanged small blows, with Hibari mainly on the defensive. But the direction of the battle changed when Erza swung around behind Hibari and began attacking him simultaneously. Hibari ducked under a swing from one of her swords and grabbed her arm. He turned an attacking Erza into a surprised weapon when he began using her to attack Gajeel.

Seeing the probably implications if the fight continued, Gajeel jumped backwards, at which time Hibari also released Erza, stating, "You will only have a chance if all four of you attack me at once."

Natsu took this as an insult and shot back, "Oh yeah, even if you were at your strongest, I bet I could beat you myself!"

Although Natsu wasn't entirely serious about this, Hibari took it as a challenge.

He gestured for the other three to take a few steps back, "I shall only bite Natsu to death, the rest of you may spectate."

Confused for a moment, but quickly regaining their senses, Gajeel, Erza, and Gray took a few steps back. Natsu was just as confused, but was thrilled to fight another powerful opponent in an attempt to redeem himself after his humiliating loss to Mukuro. Natsu stepped forwards, shrouded in flames, "Bring it on!"

Hibari lifted his hedgehog to his shoulder and looked at Natsu, "You said you could defeat me yourself even if I went at you all out, correct?"

Natsu dumbly nodded.

"**Cambio Forma**"

**-zem107-**

** Sorry for not updating in a while, I've just had some health issues.**

**And yes this was only half of a chapter, but I decided to break it into two parts, just so I could get some of it out. No promises on whne the next chapter will be. **

**Anyways, hope you guys like it. **


	6. Foyer Showdown - Part 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail**

**-zem107-**

"**Cambio Forma**"

And with that, Hibari stood in front of them, wearing an exceedingly large trenchcoat, and holding improved tonfa.

And yet, Natsu didn't find himself scared at all. Intimidated, maybe. But more than anything else, Natsu felt excited. In front of him stood a strong man, ready to fight him.

Natsu smirked before slamming his fists together, emitting flames from his body, "I'm all fired up!"

Hibari beckoned towards him. Grinning, Natsu erratically jumped at Hibari, shooting flames from his feet to propel himself, only to find himself face-first into the floor.

Hibari's foot rested upon Natsu's face, who he'd kicked into the floor a short while earlier. Hibari gave a small grunt before releasing his foot from the Dragon Slayer, and focusing his attention on the remaining three mages, "Like I said earlier, to have a chance of beating me, you must all-"

He was cut off a resounding yell, that quickly died down. Hibari turned around and saw Natsu standing there. Natsu raised his hand and pointed directly at Hibari, "What the hell're you talking to them for? You still haven't beaten me!"

Hibari was dumbfounded, but his expression slowly slid into that of a small smile. He had a found an opponent who he _wanted_ to defeat, "Of course, my mistake."

Natsu grinned and began charging up flames in hands. He started punching the air, releasing fire balls at Hibari, who easily sidestepped the assault. Hibari ran towards Natsu. Seeing the obvious attack, Natsu whirled flames around his body, focusing his strength in his right arm. He was going to beat Hibari at his own game. Natsu ran forward as well, to meet Hibari halfway. As they neared each other, Natsu began running so fast, he was gliding over the floor.

At the last moment, Natsu brought his fast back and prepared to meet Hibari's tonfa head on. Hibari had different ideas though. AS Natsu reared his fist back, Hibari jumped over him, completing a backflip. Natsu, expecting this, whirled around and prepared to shoot all the falmes stored in his arm at Hibari. Before he could do so, though, Natsu felt something collide with the back of his head.

Natsu's head snapped forward, sending his body tumbling along with it. As he rolled on the ground, the flames dissapated into the surrouding area.

Just as before, Natsu stood, but this time was slower and shakily. Hibari watched as Natsu righted himself and felt the back of his head. He brought his hand to his face and saw that it was covered in blood, "What the hell was that?"

"Chains!"

Natsu turned towards his sidelined teamamtes, "Huh?"

"You were hit with chains," Gray responded. Gray pointed at Hibari's arms, "The backs on his tonfa open up and chains come out."

"Silence!" an irritated Hibari shouted, "No distractions."

Natsu frowned, what other tricks did this guy have up his sleeve?

There wasn't much Natsu could do right now, so he did what he was best at, destroy stuff.

"**Karyuu no Hokou!**"

Natsu spat the large burst of flame at the ceiling above Hibari. The overwhelming heat quickly burned and melted through the plaster, wood, and metal support beams. Hibari looked up just in time to see a large chucnk of ceiling fall right on him.

Wasting no time as Hibari was floored, Natsu jumped forward, "**Karyuu no Tekken!**"

Natsu smashed through the ruble and connected with HIbari, who had raised his tonfa in a block. As fist made impact with tonfa, Hibari switched directions, ducking underneath Natsu, and jutting his free tonfa into Natsu's chest. Natsu grunted as he had the wind knocked out of him.

He was quick to recover though, he grabbed onto the second tonfa, and slammed his head into HIbari's. Hibari released his tonfa and stumbled backwards. His trenchcoat didn't protect his head, os he had taken full damage. But he, too, was able to get his bearings quickly.

He noticed that Natsu was now in possesion of his tonfa and twirling them around victoriously. Hibari was not amused.

"What now?" Natsu grinned, "I've got your weapons."

Hibari grunted, "You must be a fool to think I'm incapable of fighting wiht my fists."

"Your fis-" Hibari punched Natsu in the jaw. Natsu reeled back from the force. Making a quick decision he ditched the tonfa, throwing them at Gajeel, "Take these Gajeel!"

Gajeel caught the tonfa and condescendingly smiled at Hibari.

Hibari glared at Gajeel, but his attention was drawn away by Natsu, "Hey, I thought _I_ was your opponent."

Hibari swung his right fist at Natsu, who ducked underneath and aimed a punch at Hibari's stomach. Hibari stepped to the left, avoiding the blow and brought both his fists down on Natsu's head. Hard.

Natsu slammed into the ground face first. Hibari then picked him up by the shoulders and pinned him against a wall. He took a step back and hit him in the torso with a kick. When Hibari retracted his foot, Natsu had a large gash along his his upper stomach.

Natsu fell to his knees coughing up blood. He glanced at HIbari's shoes and found two blades jutting out. Hibari foot snapped forward again, this time catching him in the right arm, leaving him with a deep gash.

"Natsu!" Erza cried out worriedly. She had known throughout the entire fight, that Natsu was at a disadvantage, but to see him so weak against an enemy, was hurting her on the inside. She was close to attacking Hibari herself.

Erza blinked after finding a hand in front of her after she unconsciously took a step forward. She looked to her left and saw Gray with his hand extended, but completely concentrated on the fight, "Stop Erza. He got himself into this mess. He can get himself out."

Natsu gripped onto the walls and he tried to bring himself to his feet. He had taken far too many wounds and he could barely bring himself to stand.

Natsu looked across at Hibari, but he couldn't get a clear look as his vision blurred. But he could see that Hibari was watching him.

Natsu could only think of one more thing he could do, but he was going to risk it all. If he missed(though he doubted he would), it could prove fatal for him.

Natsu propped his back against the wall and brought his hands to his mouth, and sucked in air. Not a second later, he choked on his own breath and HIbari turned onhis heel and began walking away.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" Natsu rasped out.

Not turning around, Hibari stated, "I have no interest in killing a defeated opponent."

Natsu winced at the insult, "Defeated? What're you talking about?"

Hibari snatched his tonfa away from Gajeel and walked paused at the door, "You've been defeated by me. You've failed the **Test of Survival**."

**-zem107-**

Lucy's eyes snapped open from her dream! She sat upright in bed, only one thing on her mind.

_Natsu, are you okay?_

**Lucy shook her head. It was just a dream.** She laid back on her bed. and looked up at the skylight. She blinked before scanning all the other items in her luxurious room, including breakfast waiting for her on the desk. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her apartment. This was a mansino owned by her father.

This wasn't right. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She was in Italy because her father wanted it. Why would her father want her away from him? Especially in another world. It still made no sense to her.

She threw the blankets off of her and stood up, but immediately shrieked and recoiled when she stepped on something furry and warm. She glanced over the edge of the bed and found something that surprised her to no end.

"Is that you, Happy?"

**-zem107-**

** Hope you guys liked this fight. This was by far my favorite fight to write. **

**But I really apologize if the end feels rushed, I had to wrap up the fight quickly if I wanted to get started on other work. **

**Oh, and if anyone is interested in betaing this story for me, your welcome to send me a PM. **


End file.
